NO LO BESES
by Lore de Brower
Summary: un sonfic para terry espero les guste


NO LO BESES

"Una magistral interpretación"

"Nos ha conmovido hasta el alma"

"Se lo ha dedicado a alguien especial"

"solo es una interpretación, no es dedicada a alguien en específico"

Esos eran los titulares de algunos diarios de la ciudad, la avenida Broadway era cautivada por un talentosísimo actor de origen inglés, había tenido una maravillosa entrada al mundo del espectáculo, pero algo le había ocurrido y por un momento parecía que su carrera declinaba, pero este era su resurgimiento, no había duda, todos los espectadores de la obra quedaban maravillados por la sublime entrega de aquel actor, ese sentimiento de melancolía que trasmitía no cualquiera lo hacía.

¿Viste como actuó? - decía una joven saliendo de ver la obra.

Sí, me conmovió, es un magnifico actor.-respondió su amiga que la acompañaba.

¿Y tú crees que es cierto lo que dicen los periódicos? – dijo pensativa.

No lo sé, aunque por lo que tengo entendido él es el novio de Susana Marlonw, y por lo que se aún siguen juntos.- no creo que se lo dedique a nadie en especial.

Pues yo creo que sí ¿no viste la tristeza que tenía en sus ojos? parecían sentir un gran dolor, a mí no me engañan estoy segura que el sufre por alguien además ese cuento de que esta con Susana no se lo creo, para mí que es por compromiso.

¿Compromiso? ¿Por qué?

Es que tú eres nueva en la ciudad, pero hace algún tiempo ella era también una talentosa actriz.

Bueno, si lo sabía que era actriz y tuvo un accidente, pero y eso que, supongo que eran novios desde antes.

Eso es lo que no sabes – la miro con suspicacia- ellos no eran novios.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Querida, yo soy su fan.

Está bien te creo, entonces según tú, que ocurrió.

Le iban a caer unas luces y ella se interpuso para protegerlo, y en ese accidente perdió la pierna.

¿No me digas? – abrió los ojos.

Así es, te digo que solo está por compromiso, él es de origen inglés y ya sabes que ahí, la palabra importa mucho y el honor.

Acá también.

Si pero ya sabes cómo son

Pero ya nos desviamos del tema

Así, tienes razón, yo pienso que esas palabras se las dedica a su antigua novia, porque tenía otra novia, no se supo a bien como fue, pero lo vieron en una ocasión con una chica rubia de rizos, y fue ahí lo del accidente

Wow que historia, hay pobre, si quiere yo lo consuelo, con lo guapo que esta. Las dos amigas comenzaron a reír y continuaron su camino.

En tanto en un camerino dentro del teatro, el elogiado actor escribía una carta, estaba indeciso si la enviaba o no, ya con esa eran unas 10 veces que pensaba en lo mismo, esa carta era para la mujer más importante en su vida, la que le robo el corazón, después de tanto pensar, decidió mandarla a chicago, a el lugar donde vivía la mujer de su vida, la que el destino le había separado.

Unos días después, en un pequeño departamento, la carta llegaba a manos de la joven rubia, cuando leyó el remitente, no pudo evitar un vuelco en su corazón, la apretó contra el pecho, cerró los ojos y tomo aire para poder leerla.

Querida Candy:

Sé que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, aunque te amo como a nadie, tengo que estar lejos de ti, los días parecen no tener sentido, pero yo seguiré tu ejemplo y saldré adelante aunque nunca te logre sacar de mi alma, entre tú y yo quedo algo pendiente, y quisiera hablar contigo, en este momento, estoy haciendo una obra de amor, y en una parte digo un monologo que yo mismo escribí, quisiera que vinieras a ver la obra, te mando los boletos del tren y del teatro, sé que llegaras y no está por demás decirte que la función la dedicare a tú.

Terry.

Terry quiere que vaya – se dijo sorprendida – no creo que sea buena idea

A la joven rubia se le acongojo el corazón, él era alguien muy importante en su vida, y la trágica separación entre ellos, la hacía sentirse triste, tenía que aclarar las cosas.

En el hospital, estaba distraída, la fecha que tenía en los boletos, ya casi se cumplía, ya no podía postergar más su decisión. Tras días de meditarlo, llego a su departamento, fue de inmediato a su recamara y lleno una pequeña maleta, su tren salía esa tarde y tenía que apresurarse, o lo perdería.

Estaba ya en la ciudad de Nueva York, estaba haciendo frio, como aquel invierno en que sus sueños se habían truncado, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, pero decidida a no dejar que esto la afectara más, se dirigió a su hotel, para darse un baño, descansar unos pocos minutos y arreglarse para la función de teatro

Estaba nerviosa, de camino hacia el teatro, sentía un ligero temblor en las piernas, después de tanto tiempo, lo volvería a ver ¿Cómo estaría él? Seguramente igual de guapo. Igual de excelente actor, igual de... ¿seguiría igual de enamorado de ella?

Llego puntual a la cita, tomo el mejor asiento, en un palco, pues estaba reservado para ella, para la mujer más importante en la vida del joven Grandchester, rumbo al palco, oyó comentarios de personas que ansiaban ver la obra, comentarios de las excelentes recomendaciones que tenían sobre el espectáculo, de cómo eran más de una vez que acudían a verlo, y claro no faltaron los comentarios de lo guapo que es el actor, cuando oyó esto último, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios, tomo su asiento y espero paciente el comienzo de la obra.

Cuando se abrió el telón, su corazón dio un vuelco, se acelero era algo que no podía evitar, por fin salió a escena, el, aquel chico rebelde del san Pablo, aquel a quien ella le había robado el corazón, aquel por quien habría sido capaz de dejar todo, pero también aquel a quien la mala fortuna se lo había quitado.

La obra contaba la historia de una trágica separación ¿coincidencia? Tal vez se dijo, atenta miro lo buen mozo que era Terry, y cuando tenía fijos los ojos en su mirada, Terry la miro también, ella se sorprendió de como reacciono su cuerpo, creía que ya no se sentiría así al ver a Terry, pero después de verlo de hacía ya casi dos años, era normal que reaccionar de esa manera.

La obra transcurría y se daba cuenta que la gente tenía razón era muy linda y conmovedora, y la actuación de Terry era impecable, pero recordó lo que decía en su carta " en una parte digo un monologo que yo mismo escribí" pensó cual sería el monologo, estaba ansiosa por que la obra llegara a ese momento, y por fin el momento llego, todos los actores abandonaron el escenario, Terry fue el único que continuo parado frete al publico, las luces se apagaron, para dejar solo una que lo iluminaba, como la estrella que es, se giró a ver el palco de Candy y ahí con profundo sentimiento, se podría decir que con tristeza empezó su monologo.

**Sé muy bien que te vas y no piensas hablar**

**Y que al menos pretendes, nunca regresar**

**Pero vida déjame que te bendiga, porque así es la vida y sé que volverás.**

Candy abrió grandes los ojos, recordó aquella noche, en que vio a Susana tratando de arrojarse del hospital, como ella sintió la falta de su extremidad, y como Terry el cargo de regreso a su habitación. Como se prometieron ser felices, como esa noche la ilusión de vivir juntos se desvanecía como agua entre las manos, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y atenta continúo escuchando.

**Que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar**

**Comparar otros besos y formas de amar**

**Soy humano y lo entiendo**

**No detengo tus anhelos de probar tu libertad.**

En esta ocasión, los ojos de Terry se cristalizaron, y fue el quien recordó.

Deberías de olvidarla- le dijo su amiga Karen- no te hagas ilusiones de volver a estar con ella, tu sabes que es imposible.

¿Qué? – dijo extrañado Terry.

Fui chicago y me entere que ella sale con alguien –Terry sintió una punzada en el corazón- ya no te hagas daño, mejor sigue adelante.

Contuvo su lagrima y siguió adelante con su representación

**Sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor**

**Que es algo normal **

**Que estás en tu derecho**

**Y no lo puedo evitar.**

Terry cerró los ojos y otra vez llego a su mente aquella plática con Karen.

No puede ser- dijo sin ánimo

Pues sí, así es, y no le puedes reprochar nada.

No pensaba en algún reproche, pero no puedo evitar que me duela- contesto cabizbajo- y quien es el

¿Para qué lo quieres saber, que ganas con eso?

Karen, solo dímelo

No, veo que esto te afecta mucho, lo siento Terry, no debí mencionarte nada- salió del camerino

Karen, espera- grito, pero la joven no detuvo su andar.

Nuevamente su mente estaba en la obra y prosiguió

**Pero no lo beses como a mí**

**Pero no lo toques nunca si**

**Pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso**

**Cuando me tropiezo por ahí.**

Terry, la noche que se enteró de la nueva relación de Candy, sintió deseos de tomar para olvidar sus penas, pero no lo hizo, después de todo, por ella es por quien había cambiado, era ella quien lo motivo a su regreso, recordó aquel verano en Escocia donde le robo el primer beso, claro que el nunca sentiría igual con ninguna otra mujer, solo con Candy se había sentido dichoso y pleno,

**Pero no lo mires como a mí**

**No lo acaricies nunca así**

**Por tu bien lo digo, porque si lo haces**

**Te vas acordar… de mí**

Entonces a su mente llegaron imágenes de ella con alguien, besándose, acariciándose, tomados de la mano, eso era una tortura y más tortura no saber de quien se trataba, alguien lo había reemplazado y no sabía ni su nombre. Lo que si estaba seguro, es de la mirada de ella cuando estaba cerca, de su dulzura y no podía concebir que a alguien más le dedicara esas miradas que antes eran suyas. No, eso no era posible, Candy nunca podría mirar como lo hacía con él, se repetía una y mil veces.

Candy comprendió el mensaje, era para ella ese monologo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y continuo escuchando y mirando con atención, cada palabra cada gesto, cada expresión.

La función termino, y ella pensaba retirarse a su hotel, era claro que esa era su despedida, pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el palco, se secó un poco las lágrimas, y un mensajero llego con una nota.

"te invito a cenar, no puedes negarte, espérame por favor"

Terry.

Sintió aún más tristeza, creía que con esas palabras todo estaba dicho, pero aún faltaba.

Mientras esperaba, los espectadores salían comentando lo magistral de su interpretación, y de cómo esta había sido sin duda la mejor de todas.

Terry salió de los camerinos, y de inmediato se encontró con su pecosa, la vio ahí parada, esperándolo, se veía hermosa, en el tiempo que la dejo de ver había cambiado, había madurado, se veía como una atractiva mujer, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, controlo su agitado ritmo cardiaco y fue con ella.

Candy- le dijo con suma emoción- ¿nos vamos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hasta el restaurant, pues estaba cerca del teatro, el camino fue silencioso, no se dijeron ni una palabra, querían salir palabras de sus bocas pero ellos se lo impedían.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurant, el capitán los llevo hasta su mesa que ya antes había reservado Terry, se pusieron cómodos, ordenaron la cena y el silencio seguía en medio de ellos. Trajeron la cena y durante ella no se dijeron palabra alguna.

Fue entonces que Terry enfrento la situación, tomo la palabra.

Estas hermosa esta noche.

Gracias- dijo tímida- es un hermoso lugar ¿lo reservaste?

Si, desde el día que te mande la carta – sonrió sin ganas.

Pero como… -no la dejo terminar.

¿Cómo sabía que vendrías? No lo sé- se encogió de hombros, solo lo sabía, mi corazón me lo decía

Candy agacho la mirada y no sabía que contestar, entonces se le ocurrió como para cambiar de tema hablar de su interpretación.

Tu actuación fue magnifica

Gracias- rio- creo que entendiste a quien era dirigida.

Terry, preferiría hablar de otro tema.

No, te invite porque quiero aclarar las cosas –la tomo de las manos.

Terry, no creo que….

Candy solo déjame estar contigo una vez más – la miro con devoción- te dije que el monologo lo escribí yo.

Si – dijo tímida- lo mencionaste y entendí el mensaje.

Candy, yo aún te amo.

Candy se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, aunque ella presentía que algo así susederia.

**Tal vez creas que estoy loco por pensar así **– rápidamente contesto Terry al ver la reacción de Candy- sé que cometí errores, que por el maldito honor los estoy pagando caro, si, fui un tonto, un idiota** por dejarte partir y alejarte de mí.**

Terry eso ya paso, y no podemos volver atrás – le dijo soltándose de sus manos- y ahora… ya no…

**Pero vida, se te olvida que eres mía - **la miro fijo a los ojos-

Terry ahora tengo otra forma de vida, y poco a poco he tratado…

Ya lo sé que me tratas de olvidar** y tu vida solo es parte de vivir - **bajo la mirada.

Terry no hagas más difíciles las cosas, sabes que esto es duro también para mí, encontrarte después de casi dos años, ver esa obra, ahora mi vida es otra, ya no soy la niña tonta que deja su felicidad por los demás, yo también quiero ser feliz, sé que lo merezco.

Tienes razón Candy, tu lo mereces ** sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor, y que es algo normal ** aunque me duela hasta el alma, yo te deje partir sé **que estás en tu derecho**, no puedo reprocharte nada, la vida sigue **y no lo puedo evitar **le dijo con el corazón rompiéndosele en mil pedazos-¿dime quién es?- le dijo suplicando.

Terry! Es buen hombre, que me ama y que…

¿Y qué? ** -** la animo a que continuara.

Que me ha hecho olvidar, con sus cuidados, con su cariño, con su amor me hizo ver que… - Candy se detuvo al observar que al joven grandchester le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

No te preocupes Candy, solo quiero saber que estas bien, solo por eso te pregunto – conteniendo una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo la incito a que continuara.- ¿me puedes seguir contando? ¿En realidad es tan bueno como dices?

Es verdad, es un hombre maravilloso, el me enseñó a amar de nuevo, creí que cuando te deje con Susana en el hospital, mi vida terminaría, que ya no tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba el, me ayudo, me aguanto todas mis noches de lágrimas, estaba ahí para hacerme compañía, para sacarme de la depresión, para ver lo maravilloso de vivir, y….- tomo aire- poco a poco me fui enamorando de él.

Estas enamorada!- casi se desmaya.

Si- lo miro a los ojos- te amé mucho Terry, como ya te djie creí que moriría sin ti, pero ahora lo amo a él.

¿Estas segura?

Lo estoy, y…

….

Nos hemos comprometido.

Terry sintió un cuchillo atravesar su corazón, todo su cuerpo, aunque el ¿que podía ofrecerle? si estaba atado a Susana, aunque le doliera, tenia que ser fuerte y afrontar las consecuencias por duras que fueran, por crueles que fueran.

Está bien Candy, yo no puedo reprocharte nada, después de todo esa fue nuestra última promesa, ser felices y me alegra que tú la estés cumpliendo, solo quiero decirte, pedirte, suplicarte, que nunca, nunca me olvides y que te deseo que seas feliz con el **Pero no lo beses como a mí. Pero no lo toques nunca así. Pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso. Cuando me tropiezo por ahí. Pero no lo mires como a mí. No lo acaricies nunca así. Por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces... Te vas acordar... de mi... – **le tomo las manos y la miro fijo a los ojos cuando le repetía esas palabras

Terry, por favor ya no sigas, lo estás haciendo muy difícil para ambos, quiero que seas feliz, como yo lo soy, creo que este capítulo en nuestras vida ha concluido, no te hagas daño, eres una persona importante en mi vida y nunca me olvidare de ti, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, y ahora comprendo que fui tonta al dejarte con Susana, lo sé porque veo que no eres feliz, pero ya no podemos cambiarlo, ahora te pido que busques tu felicidad aunque no sea con ella, si en verdad te ama, lo comprenderá- Candy se soltó de sus manos y se paró de la mesa – adiós Terry.

¿Cómo se llama, quien es él?

Es Albert, nuestro amigo Albert

Terry se quedó más que sorprendido, pero a la vez tranquilo, todo lo que había dicho Candy sobre su nuevo amor era verdad, Albert era una buena persona que la haría feliz, ¿y él? ¿El que haría? ¿Buscar su felicidad como se lo había sugerido Candy? Mientras la veía alejarse de aquel lugar solo recito para sí mismo estas últimas palabras.

**Pero no lo beses**

**Nunca lo acaricies como a mí...**

**Por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces...**

**Te vas acordar... de mí...**


End file.
